1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more electronic devices and computer usable media for changing a dialog box to be displayed.
2. Related Art
For example, when a personal computer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a PC) controls a printer connected therewith to print a document, an operation of printing the document is performed after configuring settings for pages to be printed, the number of copies, and double face printing on a print setting window (so-called dialog box) displayed by driver software installed in the PC being run.
Recently, a printer driver has further been improved to provide multiple functions and high performances. Conventionally, there has been provided a help function as a support function that allows a user to smoothly perform a printing operation effectively using such a printer driver. When the user wishes to know a procedure of configuring the print settings, for example, by pressing a help key on the screen, the user can refer to a descriptive text regarding the procedure displayed on a screen that the help function provides.
However, the conventional help function can help the user to effectively use the printer driver, while it is impossible to promptly reach intended setting items associated with a function the user wishes to use or know with a user supporting message provided by the conventional help function. Therefore, a beginner cannot effectively utilize the multifunctional driver with the conventional help function. In addition, when a rank beginner utilizes the conventional help function, it takes a lot of time until the printing operation is performed after reading the descriptive text displayed.
To solve such a problem, there have been invented a printer system and a printing method that allow even the rank beginner to effectively utilize the multifunctional printer driver and to promptly reach the desired print setting items (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-73281).
Further, in order to improve a retrievable property and operability of a printer in the case of utilizing a box provided in the printer as a storage device, there have been invented a printing system configured to designate a printing job to be processed among printing jobs inputted into a plurality of boxes of the printer by an information processing device, and the information processing device, printer, printing method, and program used for the printing system (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-323962).
In an example of Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-73281, although operations of retrieving and displaying a dialog box are performed, in the case of configuring a setting with the dialog box, information on another setting to be updated associated with the setting is not displayed. Therefore, it might cause a problem that a setting unnecessary for the user is configured.
In an example of Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-323962, although it is possible to call for a print dialog box on a box dialog box and configure settings for the printing operation, there are not described details about the settings for the printing operation such as retrieving and displaying the dialog box.